Breaking Free
by supernaturalkissed
Summary: After the war, Sirius Black returns from the veil bringing two people with him. He has kept a secret for seventeen years. What will happen when his friends found out his secret? please read and review!
1. Chapter 1- A Secret

**Breaking Free**

**Summery: Rose Hathaway always felt different, from everybody else. Even though she is a Dhampir. Sirius Black, has a secret that no one knows. That is until one day it arrives on his doorstep.**

**Authors note: Janine in this story is a Moroi. So Rose is treated a little differently than how she is in the books. Albus and Severus are still alive. Albus made a "magical dummy" that was thrown of the tower. Severus had the antidote in his pocket when he was bit. The Malfoy's were working for the light, but they were a higher rank than Severus. To the point that neither of them knew the other was a spy.**

**Parings; Rose and George a strong possibility, just don't know yet.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of there respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Attention: This chapter was edited on 6/12/2013.**

* * *

**Chapter One- A Secret**

***The Burrow***

Sirius Black returned from the veil along with Harry's parents right after Voldemort was now defeated by Harry. Even though Harry's parents died by the hand of Voldemort instead of falling through as he did. The fates were sending James and Lily back with him as a gift for Harry, as he saves both of the worlds.

When James and Lily came back with him, Sirius saw how happy Harry now is. He wanted something like that. He wanted to feel that type of unconditional love. More important he wanted to feel that familiar joy of being a parent. Although, for eighteen and a half years he has kept a secret to himself. He didn't even tell any of his best friends that he has a daughter about the same age.

The main reason was never in her life was in jail for a crime he didn't commit, and the war was going on. On the other hand, he had the secret a year before his godson was born. It was also a good thing that he didn't spill his guts. She surely would have become a powerful weapon to use against him if his secret was out in the open.

Nineteen years ago, Sirius Black was at a bar in Scotland, to get away from all the fighting in England. A woman walks in with red hair and a beautiful personality that he would have never gotten tired of. That night he slept with her, and every night after for then next couple of months. He never used any protection, until it was too late. She ended up pregnant with his child. She was a just a human. Someone who didn't know about the wizarding world, which he was glad about.

The woman found out about him sleeping with other women, so she left and never returned to the same bar. He was heartbroken and devastated at the same time. He never slept with another woman while he was sleeping with her. He thought that she might be the one for him. A thought that never crossed his mind before that night. But he couldn't show that type of weakness with the war of Voldemort so he pushed back his feelings, something he was good at with living with his type of parents. Even though his father wasn't as bad as his mother.

Some months past as he received a letter from that woman he impregnated. He was very surprised since he didn't receive any word before from the female. She gave him a daughter. A daughter he might never ever see. For years he kept it to himself.

* * *

***St. Vladimir's Academy***

Rose Hathaway was not very happy at this moment. She just found her boyfriend cheating on her with her enemy. A lot of emotions were rushing through her. She was angry, pissed off, and she felt betrayed. She was a complete mess. If anyone found her now, they would want to know why she was crying. She barely ever cried She was a tough nut to crack. She went back to her dorm room and closed the door behind her.

She got down on her knees, while she sat there and let the tears pour freely down her face. She didn't know how long she just sat there. Time didn't mean anything to her now.

Her mascara ran down her face. Her brown eyes were now bloodshot, which she hated. She couldn't believe what she saw in Gym. In the middle of the room was her boyfriend and mentor, Dimitri Belikov, who she loves with her whole heart. He was there with, Tasha Ozera, whose is her best friend's boyfriend's aunt. She didn't even want to think about Lissa or Christian at this time.

Not many people knew they were going out, except for Adrian. Not even her best and bond mate, Lissa, knew she was seeing someone. Everyone thought she was still hung up on Mason's death. She was still upset about her friend's death, she just knew that her and Dimitri would cause more problems since she was still in school and they both were going to become Lissa guardians when she graduates.

Rose knew she couldn't stay there anymore. She needed to leave. She needed to go somewhere that she could heal herself from her heart-break and just be herself for once. Her best friend knew about Tasha's and Dimitri's relationship and never said anything to her. Even though Lissa didn't know about her relationship to Dimitri, Lissa would have still brag it to Rose. No one bothered to tell her, it was like she was invisible.

She had the perfect plan. She had to leave. She decided that she was going to go to England. She grabbed her bright pink suitcase, grabbed all of her nicer clothes' as she was able to, and threw them into the suitcase. She was leaving St. Vladimir's academy for good. She didn't plan on coming back here ever again.

Rose grabbed her purse with some of her most treasured items. She took most of her pictures except for one. It was the recent one where her and Dimitri were training. She remembered that day. That was one of the days she saw his rare smile. Her thoughts turned darker. He probably smiles all the time like that for the slut. _Why would he need to smile for me_, Rose's thought darkly.

The best time for her to leave the academy was now while everyone was walking to classes. She made it to the end of the woods, a spot where she knew she wouldn't have any trouble getting past.

Roses only problem now was getting out of the woods and to the airport, where she would finally would be free of everyone telling her how to live her life.

**Few hours later…**

Rose was happily in England, but she didn't know where to go next. Although she knew that her biological father was living somewhere in the area. Growing up as a child, she never knew who the father was until she was a teenager. She always would ask, and her mother would always intervene or say that he wasn't important, or didn't belong in their world.

Sirius Black, was her birth father. Unlike her mother who was a Moroi, he was a human. None of her friends knew that information about her. Rose would always tell them that her father was a dhampir, and all his living family was slaughtered by a group of Strigoi. They believed her since it was a possible outcome for most dhampirs. Although her mother always told her she has her father's hair.

She was walking down the streets of London, and she had no idea where she was. She was just roaming the streets, looking for a hotel or motel to stop for the night.

It was dark out, and the wind was blowing her hair all over the place. The rain clouds were rolling in, so she grabbed her purple jacket from her book bag. She wondered if her friends knew she was gone. She was still only 17 and not a grown adult, so they might have sent someone to look for her.

Rose just walked past an alleyway, just as it starting pouring rain. She looked behind her and saw someone following her, so she quickened her walking to a light jog. She had a funny feeling that she knew with type personal was following her.

The Strigoi grabbed her shoulder and pulling her violently behind a trashcan. Rose did pack a stake with her, but it was underneath all her clothes in her suitcase. The man was looking down at her, there was a red circle in his eyes. This is the first time she had ever seen one up front. The man lowered his head to her neck and smelled her skin. His fangs were so close to her skin she could feel them.

His fangs bit deep into her skin drawling blood. She started tingling and saw stars in her eyes. She knew it was the end for her as she blacked out.

**Two days later...**

Rose woke up in an uncomfortable bed, and her arms and legs were very sore to move. She felt like she was ran over by a bike or several trained novices' on a sugar rush. She looked around the room and saw that the place was very neat and organized. Only thing that bothered her, was that everything was white, from the walls to the very same bed that she was laying on.

The second problem for her, was she had no idea where she was and how she got here. The last thing she remembers is the plane ride over. She moved off the bed, and went towards the door hoping to find that it is unlocked. Except it was very tightly locked and she had no way of opening it.

She felt to room go colder. With the clothing she had on before she should have frozen. She looked down to see what she was wearing and found out that she had on different clothing than before.

She was wearing small spaghetti strapped tight black shirt that showed most of her stomach and her belly button ring, which she got done last year while on the run. She had only very small red and black plaid mini skirt that barely covered her ass. The only thing that was the same about her clothing that she was black leather boots that she was wearing.

She looked around the room and found her backpack was sitting on the chair with her purse. She went over to them, and move her stuff around to find two similar color rubber bands. She used the rubber bands to braid her hair on the sides. The next thing she did was looking for her stake, which was hiding in one of her sneakers.

She didn't know how long she has been in the room, and her stomach suggests that she has been there awhile. That would mean she didn't have enough time to escape. The Strigoi would probably be checking up on her anytime soon. Or there might be more than one of them. She did know one thing, to get away from wherever she is quickly.

Door clicked open, and the same man walked into the room. She would be lucky to get out of the room alive. She had her stuff in her arms backing up to the window, as he came closer to her. He moves towards her very quickly. Within seconds he was standing face to face with her that she was able to feel around on her face.

His right hand came out towards her, as if he was going to slap her, except she ducked at the last-minute, making him hit the window instead of her. She ran underneath his left arm towards the opened door. He was faster than her as he grabbed her hair, pulling her on the floor towards the middle of the room. Her back was all scratched up, and some spots for bleeding heavily. So she rolled to her side grab the nearest object towards her.

He yanked her up, so she was spending on her feet. He was still gripping to her hair tightly. He pulled back his right hand into a ball, as he was going to turn. He swung at her, hitting her in the eye. She was able to tell that there was going to become a black and blue on her eye. His fingernails went into her skin on her arms.

She was wishing that she was anywhere, but there. She never felt this type of pain ever in her life. Not even when she was sparing with her classmates. She wondered if she could have a normal life, with normal friends, and do everything a normal female her age would do. That made her start thinking, of her father. She wished she was there instead of here, so she closed her eyes.

The strangest thing happened to her that second. When she opened her eyes and that man who had her were no longer there, she wasn't even in the same room. She was not even in that room anymore. She was outside. There was a field in front of her brown eyes. To her left, she saw a weird-looking house. She heard several voices talking at once, although she didn't see anyone.

Breathing heavily, she tilted her head to the sky, and finally found where the voices were coming from. Rose saw several men in the sky, that looked like they were flying on ordinary looking house brooms. She gasped. Her eyes went wide. She fainted, and fell to the ground, whether it was from the lack of food or from the shock of seeing several men flying brooms.

* * *

***The Burrow***

Sirius Black was having a good day. Most of his friends and their children were at the Burrow. He still didn't tell any of them that he has a daughter, around the same age as his godson. He just didn't know how to tell them the truth. He kept it hidden so long that he didn't know if they would ever forgiven him for lying to them.

"Help," someone said.

He thought it was one of the Weasley's. He was correct to, as seen it was George. He knew that George, was still grieving for his dead twin brother. He was not expecting to see George running into the room with a young woman, torn and bruised. The young woman had tan skin and dark brownish blackish hair. She did also look familiar to him.

"Where did you find her? Who is she?" asked Molly Weasley. She ran into the room with Lily Potter on her heels.

George laid the unconscious woman on to the couch. He went to move out-of-the-way so the woman could take care of her bruises, but she grabbed on his shirt and held the fabric tightly. So he moved to the end of the couch so the women had enough space to work on her.

"Do you know who this is?" his mother demanded, while working on cleaning up the female's open bruises.

"No, I just found her outside," said George, as he moved some of the woman's brown hair away from her eyes.

Bill, who is the oldest Weasley, came into the room with a large book bag and a big black purse in his arms. His pregnant wife was following behind him. They both stood off to the side of the room so that they weren't in the way of the others.

"Are those the girl things?" Asked James Potter as he entered the room along with Remus.

"Yes," said George. "She had those with her when I found her."

"Bill," said James Potter as he ran his fingers through his black hair. "Since you have her things, why don't you see if you can find an identification card in there somewhere."

Bill nodded his head as he looked through the young woman's purse. He found the normal woman's objects, and lastly was her wallet. He opened her wallet, and said, " Rosemarie Hathaway, age 17. She also has her birth certificate. Her mother's name is Janine Hathaway, and her father is Sirius Black."

Sirius knew his secrets were out of the bag. His living, breathing, 17-year-old daughter was in the same room as him. The other people who were in the room, looked at him with shocking expressions.

"Do you really have a daughter?" Asked the frazzled James Potter.

"Yes," said Sirius. "I have known since her mother was pregnant with her. She thought it would be best if I lost contact when she decided to move to the United States."

Molly Weasley wanted to know if this girl was his. She did a spell on the girl to see, if she was the biological child of Sirius. It came back positive, just as the woman's brown eyes opened.


	2. Chapter 2-Meeting Rose

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of there respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Updated on 6/12/2013**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Meeting Rose**

Rose opened her brown eyes, and it was now met by several pairs of eyes. She was freaking out. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was arriving out of the air, and seeing several people flying on brooms. Then, she passed out from losing so much blood or from the shock of seeing people flying on brooms.

She moved back to the edge of the couch, hoping they would get the hint and leave her alone, or at least give her some space where she can happily breathe. After all she is still claustrophobic. There were seven people in the medium size room. Three of them were women, and last four were men. Most of them had red hair, which made Rose think that they are now related to one another.

Since she was in the room with so many red-haired people, her thoughts turned directly towards Mason. Mason was her best male friend since kindergarten. He died at the age of 17.

It happened in Spokane, Washington. Mia, Christian, Eddie, Mason, and Rose were now kidnapped by several humans that worked with Strigoi. Eddie was high from the bite, so he was unable to help Mason and Rose with the two Strigoi. Mason left with the others, so Rose was alone with the two Strigoi. She fought her hardest, and Mason came back. His love for her was strong. That night he died protecting her. She felt her heart shatter. She didn't love him, she just blamed herself for his death, which she still does to this day.

"Rose," said the man, who was in the far corner of the room. He had brownish-blackish hair which looked the same as hers. His eyes were a grayish color, something that she never seen before. He looked really familiar.

"How do you know my name?" Asked Rose, as the heavy breathing slowed down. She wonders how this guy knew her name. She didn't think she knew any of them, unless she said something in her sleep.

"It was on your identification card from your purse," said another guy with longer red hair, and what looked like a tooth in his ear, and a scar across his cheek.

Rose was getting very angry. She didn't like when someone went into her personal belongings. Even if she would have been conscious, or unconscious. She could feel the burning anger through her veins. Some of it was from the bond that she shares with Lissa. Sometime she didn't know why she was taking Lissa darkness from her. It just happened. She took in calming breaths, which made her relax slightly.

"What are you?" Rose asked with curiosity. She knew that they weren't Moroi or dhampirs, even though two of them did have some muscles. They clearly weren't human as seeing they were flying on brooms.

Sirius looked at some of his closest friends. What should he tell her? Should he tell her the truth? Or make up something and send her off to the nearest airport? He didn't know how to become a parent, or if she was still out of school.

Molly noticed that Sirius was hesitating. She never saw him like this. Even in the wars. She rolled her eyes. She was going to tell the young woman. Obviously the woman has some magical talent that went unnoticed by the Minster of magic over in America. She shook her head, and sat down on the nearest chair before opened her mouth.

"Were witches and wizards," said Molly, while she played with the end of her apron.

Rose's eyes widened. She never heard of anyone else that has magic. Obviously she knows that Moroi's used magic, but nothing like this. She scanned the room with her eyes, just as how they taught her in guardian training class, she noticed a lot of things that stuck out as odd. Moving picture were the objects that stuck out the most.

"Okay," said Rose, after she took a deep breath. "I believe you. So what are all of your names?"

Sirius cleared his throat, gaining Rose's attention. "Molly Weasley," he said pointing to the woman who told her about witches and wizards. She was a chubby middle-aged woman, who had a lot of worry lines on her face. She had that motherly feeling about her. But her eyes held a lot of caution towards Rose.

"Bill Weasley and his wife Fleur," said Sirius, as he pointed to the next two people.

Rose's eyes moved to the next couple, she noticed the scars that ran down the man's face. She could tell that there was something different about him. She just couldn't put her finger on it. The woman on the other had been severely glaring at her. She didn't care as seeing, her glare was ten times better. She was still beautiful her blond hair and pale skin tone, which reminded her of Lissa.

"James and Lily Potter," said Sirius, as he wanted to get the introductions done with.

James and Lily looked rather younger than the others. Lilly had red hair, but not as bright as the Weasley's. James had brown hair and brown eyes rimmed with glasses. Rose was able to tell that they loved each other very much.

"Remus," said Sirius. Remus was an older man with some scratches on his arms and hands. She was able to tell that there was something different about him. Sirius quickly moved to the next person, "This is the man who brought you in, George Weasley."

George was the only one closes enough towards Rose. Rose had a good look at him. She was able to tell that he lost an ear. He looked like he was in pain. Not physical, but emotional. She knew about that pain all too well.

Rose looked to the last man. He still didn't introduce himself. She narrowed her eyes at the man. "Well, now since you introduce everyone else, who are you?"

Sirius breathed heavily, and ran his fingers through his hair. "My name is Sirius Black. I believe that I am your father."

Rose looked at the man. That is why he seemed so familiar. She was actually standing in the same room as her biological father, something she thought that would never happen.

Lily Potter looked at Rose and Sirius. She was able to see some resemblance between the two of them. Although now the two of them are having a staring contest. It seemed like neither of them wanted to look away.

Lily turned her head to Molly, "Did you contact Albus?"

"Yes," replied Molly. "He will be here soon. Along with Severus."

"Good," said Lily. "Do you think she is magical?"

Molly looked at her female friend. She forgot how long she came back from the dead. Which wasn't even six months ago. "I think she is. How else would she be able to show up? She doesn't even know the address."

"True," said Lily Potter. She noticed that the two were still staring at each other.

Lilly heard two cracks of apparition from the front yard of the Weasley's home. Hopefully it was Albus and her old friend Severus to the rescue.

Albus and Severus walked into the Weasley's home. Severus, as usual wore his signature sneer, as he went into the living room. Rose noticed that there was, two more people in here than before. She saw the guy with the sneer and rolled her eyes. She also noticed, the old man who came into the living room. He looked like father time. His beard looked like it was grown for several years without cutting.

"Several years it took me to grow this beard, a young woman," said Albus. "By the way, I'm Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and wizardry. This sneering man is Severus Snape, the potion master at Hogwarts."

Crap! Rose thought. He was able to read her mind. She closed her eyes for a second, to put up her mental walls around her mind. Just how she usually does, when Lissa sneaks around with Christian.

"Albus," said Molly. "we were wondering if Rose has any magical powers? I mean she came out of nowhere."

Rose opened her eyes, just as Albus pulled out a stick. Rose tried to raise one of her eyebrows, but ending up raising both of them. He pointed the stick at her, and muttered some words underneath his breath.

"She does," said Albus. "She is also quite powerful."

Rose rapidly shook her head. "No," she said. "I'm not a witch. I do not have powers."

Severus rolled his eyes at the woman. She was a witch, obviously. She was in denial. "You are a witch, so stop trying to deny it."

"I don't have magical powers," Rose growled out, which shocked some of the others. The anger was becoming too much. "I'm not a Moroi."

"What the hell is a Moroi?" someone said in the background.

"You do have powers," said Severus glaring at her. His glare unusually scared grown men, but she glared back at him without flinching. It appears she was immune to his glare.

"I'm a Dhampir," said Rose, as she was gritting her teeth together. "Dhampir's can't use magic."

"You…"

"Quiet!" Albus, even though he was now entertained with Severus and Rose arguing, he silenced them. There was something else hidden beneath the surface. "Obviously there is a reason Rose believes she can't use magic. So Rose, go on tell us."

Rose sat back down of the couch. "I'm a Dhampir. Dhampir's can't use magic, only Moroi can."

"What is a Dhampir? What is a Moroi?" Remus Lupin asked.

"A Dhampir is half human and half Moroi. A Moroi is a living breathing vampire. They can use one of the elements. Fire, water, earth, air, and recently spirit. Spirit was recently rediscovered, and it is more rare element then the other four. Dhampirs protect Moroi from Strigoi. Strigoi's are undead vampires that usually hunt Moroi and dhampirs, more than humans," said Rose.

Most of the people in the room were now shocked. They never heard of this type of vampire before. "So that's why you, didn't think that you can do magic?" Asked Albus.

"Yes," said Rose. "But I'm different then everyone else."

Rose noticed that Albus continued to talk. But she wasn't paying attention. She felt a familiar pulling sensation. She was now being forced into Lissa's head.


	3. Chapter 3-Roses' History

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of there respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Updated on 6/12/2013**

* * *

**Chapter Three- Roses' History**

Rose felt the similar sensation of being pulled into Lissa's head. She really hated that feeling. Why couldn't she not feel when it happened? Or maybe a non painful way of telling her it was going to happen, so she could at least prepare herself.

Lissa, was sitting in her room, surrounded by Rose's old friends. They had just been given the word that Rose just disappeared. Christian, Mia, Eddie, Adrian, Jill, Tasha, and Dimitri were sitting in various spots around Lissa's dorm room. Some of their reactions were different from each other. Some had plastered fake concern on their faces. While others looked like they were truly upset about Rose up and leave without giving them any sort of goodbye.

"So why did, Rose, take off without a single trace?" asked Adrian, as he took a sip from a non-alcoholic drink. He wanted to stay sober for this meeting, especially if it had something to do with his little dhampir.

Adrian recently returned from the Moroi Royal court in Pennsylvania. He was there visiting his aunt and parents for the past week. They wanted to make sure he was fine from the recent attack on the academy. He didn't even knew Rose was gone until they told him several minutes ago, the same time everyone else found out. Although he did have a good feeling he knew why she left, he just didn't want to say anything if he was wrong.

Even though Rose was looking in Lissa's head, she wasn't able to feel any of her ex-friends emotions. She tried several times to find them, but without any success. So, Rose, just decided to keep quiet, and watch them for a while.

"She just left with no word," said Christian, worried. They recently became best friends with each other. Christian thought of Rose as a younger sister.

"She said something about going to California to become a belly dancer," said Lissa, but she was lying through her teeth. Rose noticed that Adrian was looking at Lissa, probably trying to see if she was lying through her aura.

Tasha moved closer to Dimitri, placing a hand on his arm. He wrapped one of his muscular arms around her skinny waist. Rose flinched at the sight, whether it was physically or mentally, she didn't know or really care.

Adrian also noticed the closeness of Tasha and Dimitri. Now, he knows that there is a reason Rose left. "It seems like you two are very cozy with each other."

"We're dating," said Tasha, as she was raiding happiness. "I'm so happy that he finally agreed to go out with me."

Adrian raised an eyebrow at them. Dimitri was obviously tense as it was. "Funny," Adrian drawled on. His emerald-green eyes bored into Dimitri's brown ones. "I wouldn't have thought that Dimitri, moved on from one person to the next so quickly."

"What are you talking about, Adrian?" asked Jill. Jill is Roses' younger half-sister. She, unlike our mother, saw me as a person and not an object to become talked about. She looked more like a mixture of both of our parents. She was also protective of Rose, as she was of her.

Most of Roses' friends, if Rose was able to call them that, turned their heads towards Adrian. Half of them didn't know what was going on, and the other half was wondering if their was an actually reason why Rose being missing then become a belly dancer as Lissa said.

"Simple," said Adrian. He was wondering how many people couldn't tell that Rose and Dimitri, fell in love with each other. Adrian looked over at Dimitri. In return Dimitri was glaring back at him. "This fucker over here," he said pointing to Dimitri, "was going out with Rose for a while. They both were in love. But now that Natasha," Adrian spit out the words, venomously. "Obviously has something to do with it, as seeing that their extremely cozy with each other."

"No, that is not possible," Lissa muttered underneath her breath. "She's my best friend. She would have told me about something big as that. Which she didn't, so there is no way that's true."

Lissa didn't know whether Adrian was telling the truth or not. She decided that he was lying for the simple fact that Rose didn't say anything to her. What Lissa didn't know was that Rose didn't want to tell her.

"It's true," Adrian protested. "I should know as seeing I caught them several times in inappropriate conversations with each other. Let me tell you what I think happened. Rose caught Dimitri and Tasha having sex, and Rose up and left heartbroken. So tell us Dimitri, is that how it happened?"

"No," Dimitri said, through gritted teeth. He was lying. He indeed slept with Tasha. But not for the reason Adrian thinks.

"I rest my case," said Adrian, with a smug grin on his face.

"Stop lying, Adrian," commanded Lissa. Lissa was severally angry at him. She clearly didn't think their was nothing going on between Dimitri and Tasha. "Dimitri would never ruin his career by sleeping with a seventeen year old. You're just mad that your little dhampir let without giving you any idea where she went."

"If you don't want to believe it, fine then I will leave," said Adrian. "But when the truth is out in the open, and I'm right, I don't want to hear it from any of you pathetic losers."

Rose went back to her own head. This was the first time that her and Lissa were apart. This was the first overseas bond experience. She shook her head, trying to get the mental images of Dimitri and Tasha out of her head.

The others in the room didn't know what happened. To them it looked like she was staring at the wall. They noticed that some tears fell from her brown eyes and landed down her cheeks. Everyone one was now concerned for her, including Severus.

"Rose," said Lilly. She moved closer to the teenage girl. She knew for a fact that her father was having a hard time seeing her cry. "What's the matter, honey?"

"It's complicated," Rose responded, then sighed. "I might as well tell you my story."

"Sure," said Sirius, eager to hear about Roses' past. "Start from the beginning."

"Okay," Rose said, sighing. "You might want to get comfortable. This will take some time."

The group nodded their heads. The ones that weren't already sitting down in a chair, grabbed a spot on the couch or a dining room chair.

"When I was four years old, my mother dropped me off at St. Vladimir's academy. I have met my best friend, Vasilisa Dragomir, at the age of four." Rose paused for a moment as all the good memories hit her at once. All the adults could see the pain in Roses' brown eyes. Rose shook her head before continuing with her story.

"We became best friends and were inseparable. I have one half-sister named, Jillian Hathaway. She is three years younger than me. She is a Moroi, and I'm a dhampir, so we was always treated very differently." Roses' voice turned dark for a moment, which scared the others.

"Almost all the summer vacation from school, I always spent with the Dragomirs', one of the royal Moroi family. When I was fifteen, I was in a car accident with Lissa, her parents, and older brother. The way the car hit, Lissa was the only one who was not hurt. All the doctors said they didn't know how I survived."

Rose paused for a moment. She noticed that they were also getting into her life's story. "I noticed something different about Lissa. I thought that it was from missing her parents, but that was not the case. We decided to run away from the academy. We were gone for two years, without anyone following us. Then, one day we did get caught. The school wanted to kick me out, but then one guardian made sure that I was able to go their with some boundaries."

Rose ran a hand through her hair. "His name is Dimitri Belikov. I had to take extra practice sessions with him before and after class. Then around Christmas time, Christian Ozera's aunt showed up. Unfortunately, she was hanging around us since Christian is Lissa's current boyfriend. She was after Dimitri."

"Why would it be a problem if she was after Dimitri?" Molly asked. Molly thought she knew the reason, but just wanted a confirmation.

Rose took in a deep breath. "Before Christmas, Dimitri and I, have gotten very close. We fell in love with each other. But we couldn't do nothing about it."

"How old is he?" Sirius asked his only daughter. He was hiding his anger very well. All he wanted was to hunt down the guy for hurting his little girl, even though this is the first time that they met.

"Twenty-four," Rose muttered. Sirius', Remus, and James eyes hardened when Rose gave them her ex's age. "Anyway, Tasha offered him to become his guardian and to start a family with her. She was able to give him the one thing I can't, kids. He starting to ignore me around Christmas time. Since, Lissa was hanging around Christian all the time, I was hanging out with one of my close guy friends, Mason Ashford."

It was very hard for Rose to mention Mason's name, many of them thought. They also noticed how her eyes would tear up.

"Around that time, Strigoi attacks were happening a lot more. Dimitri gave me some guardian information on where some of the Strigoi was now located. I got very mad at him, and told my best friend Mason. He in return got angry with me. So he and Eddie, another friend of mine, and Mia, an ex-enemy; decided to go out searching for Strigoi. I noticed that they were gone, so I went to Christian, and we left together to find the group and bring them back."

"We made it to them, unfortunately we got lost. Then, we were now taken by several humans that were working for Strigoi. I have no idea how long we were in there. I came up with a plan to use Christian's fire power. I got us out of the tied chairs, and up to the first floor. I told Mason to get the other out of the room."

"He did, but he came back for me. The one Strigoi broke his neck. I got very angry that they killed my best friend. By the time the guardian came, I decapitated the two Strigoi with a dull end sword," said Rose. "That didn't even happen to long ago. Dimitri decided that life was too short, and declined Tasha's offer. Things were normal for a while, until I started to see Mason's ghost. At first I thought I was going crazy. Which lead me to finding out that I'm shadowed kissed."

"What's shadowed kissed?" asked Remus.

Rose had a small smile on her lips. "In that car accident, I died, and my friend brought me back to life. So Lissa and I, are now bonded to each other. But the bond is only one way. I can feel her emotions, tell where she is, and I can get inside her head."

"So why did you leave?" Bill asked.

Rose breathed heavily. "Several weeks ago there was a major Strigoi attack at the academy. Before the attack happened, I lost my virginity to Dimitri. I also saved him from the caves, when we went in search of some of the captured people. Four days after the attack, I went to the gym, as seeing I was having several nightmares."

Rose closed her brown eyes. "I found Dimitri cheating on me with Tasha in the middle of the gym floor. So I went back to my room, and felt through the bond that Lissa knew that they started seeing each other a day after the attack."

"So you felt used and betrayed?" Lilly asked. She felt concern for this teenager.

"Yes," said Rose.


	4. Chapter 4-Sirius' Fears

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Updated on 6/12/2013**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Sirius' Fears**

Sirius was happy to finally meet his daughter. He always wondered about her. How she looked? Was she better off without him? Did she have a good childhood? If her mother treated her right? If she was magical? Would she be upset that he was in prison for so long? Would she want anything to do with him? Would she want him in her life? All those thoughts were going through his head, and many more.

One thing Sirius was not happy about was about that guy, Dimitri. He didn't like that his only daughter was in love with an older man. Especially, since that man broke her heart. He really wanted to go and hunt him down and teach he not to mess with his daughter. He wondered if he would get in trouble if he cursed the guy since he technically was not human.

Sirius was out side, smoking a cigarette. He needed some time alone. He was worry that his friends are angry at him for keeping his secret. He wanted to tell everybody, when he first found out. Deep within himself, he knew that she had to stay hidden. Especially, since their was a war going on. He didn't want any of his cousin's knowing about her, and using her against him. He was so lat within his thoughts that he didn't notice that Remus and James were sitting on either sides of him.

"Sirius, you know smoking is bad for your health?" Asked James. Sirius jumped in shock.

"Did you know that we are right beside you, Padfoot?" asked Remus. "We were near you for at least for ten minutes."

"I was lost in my thoughts," said Sirius. "To much on my mind."

"What are you planing on doing?" asked James, before placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I don't know," admitted Sirius. "Get to know her as a father should know his daughter."

"That's a start," said Remus. "Rose does seem like she needs some type of a parent figure in her life. It might take both of you some time to get to know each other without it being weird and awkward."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked James.

Sirius was quiet for a few moments. His bluish grey eyes looked at everything and nothing at all. Running his fingers through his hair before answering one of his best friends questions, "I thought that she might by used against me during the war. I didn't want her hurt because of me. I didn't want to take a risk and have one of my birth family members do something to her as seeing she isn't a pure blood."

"We would have help you anyway we could," said Remus.

"I know," said Sirius. "I wonder how Rose will take it when she finds out that I was in jail for a crime I didn't comment. She must hate me."

"No, I don't hate you," a voice from behind the three men. Rose was behind the three men, with a small smile on her face. The three men jumped. They were now startled by her presence. "I don't really know you, but I don't hate you."

"How long were you standing there?" asked James, with his hand on his heart. It felt like it was going to explode from his chest.

"A few minutes ago," Rose responded, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"How much of our conversation did you hear?" Sirius asked Rose.

"Just the ending," said Rose.

"So what do you plan on doing, Rose, now that you're not at school?" asked Remus.

"I don't know," she stated. "Go to my bank in Scotland, transfer all of my money to a new bank. Find somewhere to live. Normal stuff."

Sirius just met his daughter for the first time. He wasn't going to let her go so easily. He wanted to spent time with her, doing the normal father daughter things. He realized that he wanted a family. He may have Harry as his godson. He just wanted what he was missing. Before he realized what was happening, he blurted out, "You can stay with me. We can get to know each other."

Rose thought for a moment. She wondered if she should stay with her birth father. She wondered how it would be living with a parent that cares about her, and not who she is. She wondered if living with him would be worse than living with her father.

Rose's brown eyes met her father's greyish ones. "I think that would be a wonderful idea. I have nothing better to do. Besides, I think it would be awesome to get to know you. Plus, I'm curious about all this magic talk."

"Rose," said James. "Do you think your mother would come looking for you?"

Rose flinched. "No," she said. "I know for a fact that she wouldn't care about me. She told me that several times a day when I was at her house. If I was a Moroi, like my younger sister, then maybe she would have cared."

"That sounds like some pure bloods," Remus commented.

Sirius was not happy. He didn't like how his daughter was treated. It sounded like some of his childhood. He just couldn't understand why her mother would do that.

"Rose, when is your birthday?" asked Remus. Sirius was also wondering about that.

Rose took a minute to think. So much has been going on in the past few days that she didn't have much time to wrap her head around anything. She thought that she would be happy on this day, but it was the opposite. Technically, she really didn't care. "It's today. I forgot my eighteen birthday."

The three guys shared a look at each other. They ultimately decided to do something nice for her.

* * *

**St. Vladimir's academy**

Adrian was not having a good day. He was in his room, drinking from a bottle of Vodka. He couldn't believe that the woman he loved left him. He would have went with her. He could wrap his head around anything.

Why would Dimitri sleep with her and then a different woman? Why would she run from her friends? Why didn't her mother try to send someone to look for her? He had a lot of question, just not enough answers.

A knock on the door startled him. He answered his door. Standing out their was Rose's younger sister, Jill. Her light green eyes were bloodshot.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure," I said, opening the door more. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't stand hanging out with them," she spat out.

"Around who?" Adrian asked.

"Lissa and all Rose's ex friends."

"What did they do now?"

"They don't care about her anymore. Ever time I saw her name, they just shrug it off. I asked them if we can hire a private eye to find her. They looked at me like I was crazy. I just couldn't stand it. Even today, on her birthday, was the most upsetting. I saw them bad mouthing her in a private room. So I left and went to you knowing you are the only one besides me who cares about her."

"I will see what I can do to help you find Rose," said Adrian, his emerald eyes shining with determination. "Although, I'm not going to promise anything. After knowing Rose for a while she could be anywhere in the world."

* * *

**Author's note- I have changed Roses' birthday to the middle of April instead of being at the end of March like in the book series.**


	5. Chapter 5-Nicknames

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of there respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Attention: Yesterday someone asked me if I posted one of my finished Stories (When we meet again) on a different site. The answer is no. I will mention it in an author's note at the beginning of the story and/or on my profile if I posted any stories in a different website; (Secrets are also on ). Secrets are the only one that I have posted on a different site that is not only on this one. I know other people who had this same problem as I'm having, so if you see one of my stories on a different site, and I didn't mention any changes in that story or on my profile with the name of the site please report it. Thank you!**

**Updated on 6/12/2013**

* * *

**Chapter Five-Nicknames**

Albus Dumbledore went back to Hogwarts with a smile on his face. He was having a very good day, excellent in fact. One of the best he had in a while since the war was over. The girl that he was waiting for returned to her proper place. Everything was going according to plan. He went into his office with a purpose.

Sitting in his office was McGonagall, flipping through a normal garden magazine. She liked looking at the pictures of flowers more than reading any article in the magazine. Her eyes looked up at the intruder. The smile fell off of her face the moment she saw him. He was back earlier then she expected. Not that she was waiting for him in his office, whatsoever. Placing her magazine back on the table in front of her, before giving the Headmaster an once over.

"Albus, why are you so happy?" she questioned her long time friend. She then added, "Not like you need a reason for being happy. I'm just curious."

"Today is a wonderful day," he said, happily, "especially for Sirius."

"What happened?" she demanded.

Albus eyes twinkled, something that happened very often. "He has a seventeen year old daughter."

"Impossible," the old woman, muttered. Her eyes hardened for a second. "He has either been in jail or dead for years. How can he have a daughter?"

"I believe she is a bit older than Harry," he said, while grabbing a piece of his favorite candy. "Besides I think she is turning eighteen or soon will be."

"Is she a witch?" McGonagall asked, excitedly.

Albus took in a deep breath, then, rubbed his forehead with his left hand. "She is, but..."

"But, what?"

Albus smirked, one that could be rivaled to Draco Malfoy. "She's not affected at all by Severus' glare."

"What has that got to do with anything?" She asked, confused where this was going.

"She will be unique. She is powerful," he said, with a shake of his head. He still was in awe of her. "And she will be a very dangerous weapon, if not measures are not taken correctly and properly."

"Which school did she go to?"

"St. Vladimir's."

A frown marred McGonagall's face, "I never hear of that school before. Is it some type of home school."

"No," said Albus, shaking his head. "That academy doesn't cater to young witches and wizards."

"What does it cater to?"

"Vampires," Albus said, with a sigh. He suddenly felt really old. "They teach Moroi and Dhampirs."

Her eyes widened, "I thought that they were a myth."

"No, they went in hiding centuries ago," said Albus. "They usually stick to their kind."

"She's half-witch and half-Moroi," said McGonagall. Her tone held some worry. "I never heard of that happening."

"It get's worse," he said. "Much worse."

"Why?" McGonagall asked. "It's not like Voldemort is going to resurrect himself."

"No...I just have a funny feeling is all."

"What are you going to do?" she asked, after several seconds of silence.

"I need Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Draco to come to my office after diner."

"Why Draco?" She timidly asked.

"Draco is her cousin," was the last thing he said, before placing a lemon drop into his mouth.

* * *

***The Burrow***

Rose never thought that diner could be this loud outside of a school. Diner at her mother's house was always quiet. If she would talk to her mother or younger sister, she would be punished by her step-father. When she was at school she, there meals times were louder than this. Here, she felt a bit out-of-place as seeing this was her first meal with her biological father and his friends.

She felt several eyes on her throughout dinner. She thought it would be more comfortable if they put a sign on her back saying, please look I'm a total freak. She was never this nervous in school.

"Rose," said Sirius. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said, shaking away any leftover thoughts away. "I was just thinking, about stuff."

"Oh," he said, shyly. "If you need anyone to talk to you, I'm here."

"Okay," she said, before sticking her fork into a piece of chicken. Her face lit up, as her taste buds came to life. Her mother couldn't even cook like this. Maybe Christian could, but she wasn't talking to him.

"Good food, hun, " said the guy to her left. She thought his name was Charlie, another Weasley she just met. He also had the same red hair as the rest of his family. His was a bit more muscular than the other Weasley's.

"It's wonderful," Rose said, truthfully. "One of the best cooking I ever had."

"Thank you, dear," said Molly Wesley, off to her far right.

Rose was enjoying her piece of chicken so much, she didn't hear that the fireplace activated right behind her. She jumped in her seat. Her head turned around to the side. Her right hand automatically went to her heart trying to steady her pounding heartbeat.

Behind her was a woman with bubble gum pink hair. She has a young baby in her arms, who didn't look that older than four months. The woman didn't turn around yet, so she couldn't get a good look at them. But she noticed that the woman's hair changed into several colors in a second. Rose's eyes widened at the sight.

"Tonks," said Remus, getting up from his seat. He noticed Rose's panic, and was sympathetic towards her. "There is someone I want you to meet."

Tonks slowly turned around. Her hair stayed its normal color, bubble gum pink. "Hi," she said, moving the wiggling baby to the other arm. "My name is Tonks, Remus' wife. This is our son Teddy."

"Umm..." said Rose, not knowing what to say.

Sirius looked at his daughter. "This is Rosemarie Hathaway," he said, not noticing Rose's glare. "She is my biological daughter."

"Actually, my name is Rose," she said, speaking for to Tonks for the first time. She turned her head towards her father, narrowing her brown eyes, she said, "Not Rosemarie."

"Wait, Daughter?" asked Tonks, her eyes going wide with surprise. She turned her head to her cousin. A thought crossed her mind. Her mood turned dark. "You have some explaining to do, cousin?"

A guilty smile crossed his face. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "I will tell you later."

Tonks turned her head to the side, "I think she gets the 'I don't like my birth name so please called me by my nickname' from this side of the family."

"Nymphadora! We're so glad that you made it in time for some diner," James Potter said, sarcastically to his family member. "Would you like to take a seat and enjoy the company..."

Tonks' hair blazed red, "Don't call me, Nymphadora!"

"Ok, Nymph," said Sirius, playfully.

"Don't call me that either," Tonks muttered underneath her breath. She shook her head, turning her newly founded cousin. "Welcome to the dysfunctional Black Family. Your going to need it."

* * *

***St. Vladimir's Academy***

"Adrian!" A young woman called from some where behind him. He turned around, his cheeks were a bit flushed from the night's chilly wind. Jillian Hathaway, or Jill, as she prefer's then her regular name; called dodged her fellow student's on the sidewalk. Her light brown hair blowing in the wind after her. She had a thing for wearing her hair down. She was wearing a pair of skinny blue jeans and one of her older sister's hoodie's, so it was naturally big on her.

"Jill, what's wrong?" he questioned, as soon as she caught up with him.

Her green eyes showed with happiness. "I found out something very exciting."

"What is it?"

"We can trace her number," said Jill, with a smile on her face.

"How can we go about that?" he asked, for once he was curious.

"Well," she said, in a very sing-song voice. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. "I was looking in a box that Rose gave me the day before she left..."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" he demanded.

Jill glared at him. "I was too emotional to open up the box until last night. Now, what I was saying, there was a small kit that we could activated, that might be able to find where she is."

Adrian stopped in his tracks. "I never hear of that type of protecting." His face looked thoughtful for a moment. "Will it work?" He asked, simply.

Jill breathed deeply, "I think it will. I mean, it is worth a shot." She moved her brown bangs away from her eyes. "Besides, I think our mother was the one to buy that product for her. Rose always ended up losing her phone a lot in her messy room. It worked her when she always used the product."

"Does she still have the same phone?" Adrian asked. "Does it track the phone number or the same sim number?"

"Both..."

"Hathaway!" an unfriendly voice shouted in the distance. Jill and Adrian turned around at the same time. Behind them was Christian and Lissa. Lissa was the one who shouted, not something that she does very often. Christian and Lissa made their way towards Jill and Adrian.

"What do you want?" questioned Jill, not caring if their was any anger in her voice.

"Not so tough without your older sister here, now are you," said Lissa. Her fangs flash while she was talking.

Jill snorted not very ladylike. She eyes Lissa with pity. "At least I can fight my own battles," she snapped back. Something she seemed to carry out a lot these past couple of days. "It seems you always need someone to do it for you!"

"Oh yeah," Lissa replied, flipping her blond hair behind her back. "Well at least my sibling, isn't like Wal-Mart."

Jill had a confused expression on her face. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"She's open twenty-four seven," Lissa responded, with a nod of her head.

Jill's clenched her hands. She wanted to punch her. Adrian grabbed Jill's shoulder's trying to hold her back. "Are you calling my sister a slut?"

"If the shoe fits," said Lissa, tauntingly.

Jill, as seeing she is a Hathaway, has the same temper as her mother and older sister. Jill stomped her way over towards Lissa, before any of the boys could do nothing, and punched Lissa in the face. Her perfect nose cracked at the impact of Jill's fist. Blood leaked out of her nose. Her hands went to grab her nose, as she was trying to stop the bleeding.

"Jillian Hathaway!" Shouted a voice of the nearest guardian, who is the one that broke her older sister's heart, Dimitri Belikov. He grabbed Jill's wrist, and squeezed tightly, "Headmistress Now!" He demanded, pulling her away from the scene.

Adrian looked at Jill, until he saw her being escorted into the headmistress office. He sighed, and turned around, headed to his guest dorm room.

"Adrian," said Lissa, as she grabbed the surrounding fabric of his jacket. Her jade green eyes pleaded. "Can you please heal my broken nose?"

Adrian had an amused smirk on his face. He let out a dark chuckle. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" she demanded, with her hands on her non-existent hips.

"I have my reasons," he said, mysteriously.

* * *

***Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry***

"Why do you think we are going to go too Dumbledore's office?" asked Harry Potter.

"It's Dumbledore," said Ron. "It could be for anything."

"Maybe he needs help for a mission," said Ginny, desperately wanting a non-deadly adventure as the other three have already done for the past several years.

"Not a chance in hell, Weasley," sneered a voice behind them. Draco Malfoy was walking behind the golden trio and the female Weasley.

"Malfoy!" Shouted the four Gryffindors' in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded. His green eyes narrowing.

Draco breathed in deeply, then ran his right hand through his platinum blond hair before saying, "I was now ordered to come here by Dumbledore himself."

"Why would he want to talk to all of us at once?" asked Hermione.

"It probably is important," said Ginny, as they made they wade to Dumbledore's office. Once they were out front the statute let them through. "Involving Malfoy was also invited there with us."

"Children, welcome." The five students looked up and saw Dumbledore standing their in front of the steps. "Hurry now."

They quickly made they way up the steps, and sat down on the five seat that were neatly placed in front of his desk.

"Sir," said Harry. "Why are we here? Are we in trouble?"

"No trouble," said Dumbledore, with a wave of his hand. "Would anyone like a lemon drop before I start?" All of the five students shook their heads no. "What I want to tell you is top-secret? But I want to let the five of you in on the secret, but you can't tell no one."

"Sure," said Harry and Ron.

"Not a problem," said Hermione and Ginny, while Draco nodded his head was not bothering to give a verbal agreement.

Dumbledore breathed out heavily, "All of you know Sirius?" The students once again nodded their heads at his question, then, he continued talking. "Draco this related to you as seeing he is one of your cousins."

"Is Sirius in trouble?" asked Harry, worried.

"He might be," Dumbledore replied, trying not to give anything away.

"What type of trouble?" asked Hermione, she thought of Sirius as a friend.

"He might need some help to keep the guys away," Dumbledore said, mysteriously.

Hermione and Ginny shared a look with each other, before Hermione said, "Sir, that makes no sense whatsoever. Why would he need help with keeping the guys away? I thought he was into the women."

Dumbledore gave a little chuckle, "Not for him." he paused, fixing his moon-shaped glasses. "For his teenaged daughter."

"Daughter!"


	6. Chapter 6-Secret Spilled

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of there respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Updated on 6/12/2013**

* * *

**Chapter Six-Secret Spilled**

**Dumbledore's Office's Hogwarts**

"Daughter!" All of them exclaimed at once. The five teenagers were now shocked at what was recently said.

"How can Sirius have a daughter?" Harry questioned. Harry was kind of hurt that Sirius wasn't the one to tell him that he has a daughter. A lot of thoughts were going through Harry's head. Hurt? Betrayal? Were two of the emotions that are effecting him now.

Dumbledore breathed in a bit of the fresh air, a small frown was now displayed across his old face. "From what I was recently told, Rose is from a one night stand."

"Rose," said Hermione. "Is that the girl's name."

"Yes," said Dumbledore, with a nod of his head. "His now eighteen year old daughter magically appeared into his life as around noon time. Apparently, Sirius was the only one who knew that he had a living breathing child. He kept it a secret from everyone, including your father Harry."

"Why would he want to keep her as a secret?" questioned Ron.

Draco rolled his grey eyes, "Idiot, it was during the war. Do you honestly think that Sirius would give that type of information out in the open? Do you know how many death eaters would have loved to mess around with the woman. Not in counting how many people would love to use it against him like his dear old cousin Bellatrix."

"Draco is right," said Hermione, suddenly. "It was better that he didn't say anything to anyone."

Ron face suddenly turned a shade of red to match his hair. "Why are you agreeing with him!" He demanded his girlfriend.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "Would you liked to see some death eaters kidnap the girl and use something that she wouldn't understand against her?"

"No," said Ron, deflating a bit.

"She does understand some things," said Dumbledore.

"But I thought that she didn't know anything about witches?" Ron questioned.

"She didn't until this afternoon," said Dumbledore, with a frown on his face.

"Is she a witch?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes," said Dumbledore, as he peeked over the rims of his glasses. "If fact I think she was just a late bloomer."

"How is that possible," said Draco. "I thought if you didn't show any magical ability before your eleven then you're a squib."

Dumbledore breathed in heavily, "She is very different. Powerful. She didn't know that she was a witch because her other qualities took over."

Hermione raised her left eyebrow, "What do you mean her other qualities took over?"

"She's also a dhampir," stated Dumbledore.

All of them had confused looks on their faces, including Hermione the know-it-all bookworm, as seeing she didn't even know what that was either. Dumbledore smiled at the five students confusion. This was the first time that he seen them not know something from Draco and Hermione's attention.

Harry looked towards his two best friends and his girlfriend, not noticing that they were looking at each other. They all were waiting for someone else to ask they all wanted to know. "Sir, what is a dhampir?"

"A dhampir is a half-human and half-Moroi," he said, remembering what Rose told him before. "In case you didn't even know what a Moroi is, is basically a vampire that can use one of the five elements. They are living, breathing creatures that need a small dose of blood each day to survive. If the Moroi drinks a life dry of blood they will turn into a Strigoi. A Strigoi is an undead vampire that can't use magic."

"So she is part-vampire," said Draco, with wide eyes. He is related to a half-vampire.

"Yes," said Dumbledore.

"Is this why you called us to come into your office after supper," said Ron. "Just to tell us about Sirius and his long-lost daughter."

"Part of it," said Dumbledore. "But there is something that I want the five of you to do for me personally."

"Okay," said Harry.

Draco sneered at Harry, "Maybe you should listen to him first before going on a quest for him. You don't know what you'll end up doing."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Just shut up, Malfoy."

"Your just saying that because I'm right," said Draco, smugly.

"Children, calm down," commanded Dumbledore, as he looked towards the two young men. "You both have a very good point. Now, since that is out-of-the-way, I wanted the five of you to keep an eye on her when she comes to the school."

"Is that it," said Ron. "I thought that it would be something more difficult than that."

"No, that is not all," said Albus. "That is if she decides to come to this school and get a bit of training done while she is here. If she wants to come here I want the five of you to show her the simple magic spells and how they are properly done during the weekdays."

"Basically, you want us all to teach her the proper way to do magic?" asked Ron, slowly.

"Yes," said Dumbledore.

"I'm in," said Hermione.

"Me too," said Ginny. "I think it would be a great experience."

Ron frowned, "I guess I can make some time in my busy schedule."

Draco snorted, "As if your ever busy."

"Guys stop," said Harry. "I think that this is a great idea."

"Wonderful," exclaimed Dumbledore, with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

***The Burrow***

Rose was having a good time at the burrow. She was getting along with everybody just fine. She learned more about her father and his side of the family, which to say pissed her off somewhat. She was angry that her father had almost the same childhood as she did. She knew that she was more like him then her own mother, and that is saying something about his character.

Rose finally felt like she belonged. She maybe felt like an outsider when she first got here, but that was a bit different as seeing she was severely injured by that Strigoi.

The night was still young when everyone at the Burrow made their way into the living room for some tea and chocolate chip cookies made by Molly. Everybody was either talking to someone next to them, so the living room was rather noisy. In the next few moments, Rose's cell phone decided to ring, which silence everyone in the room.

"What the hell is that noise?" James questioned.

"Oh man," said Rose, getting up from her seat next to her father and Tonks. "That's my cell phone."

"Cell what?" questioned half of the room.

Rose ignored that question and dug through her purse that was a gift from Adrian.

"Hello," said Rose, as she placed her cell phone near her ear.

"Rose," came a voice she knew all too well. Adrian her personal stalker.

"Adrian." Rose whispered into the phone. "Why are you calling me?"

"I Know why you left," he stated.

Roses' heart began to hammer inside of her chest. She thought that no one would bother to actually call her while she left. She knew that he cared for her, but she thought that he could truly love someone else when she's left. Someone that actually deserves his love, and will love him with their whole heart.

"Adrian, I couldn't be their," said Rose, trying not to cry. "It is just too hard. And if I was their I would be in trouble for doing something to someone else or harm towards me."

"Rose, would you like me to kick Dimitri's ass?" Adrian questioned, seriously.

"No," said Rose. She didn't know if he was being serious or joking. "I don't need you getting into trouble because of me."

"At least your sister got you some revenge," said Adrian, casually as if was talking about the weather.

"What are you talking about?" Rose demanded.

"Jill punched Lissa in the nose the earlier," he said, casually as if he was talking about the weather. "It was a very good punch, if I say so myself."

"Why did Jill punch Lissa?" Rose demanded.

"Lissa called you a slut," stated Adrian.

"It's not the first time that someone called me a slut," said Rose. Everyone in the background gasped in shock. "On a second thought that is the first time that Lissa ever called me that."

"Well Jill did a great job if I say so myself."

Rose breathed heavily into the phone, "Jill needs to watch her back with Lissa. As seeing Lissa might want revenge on having her nose broken"

"Do you have any idea why Lissa is acting that way she is?"

"I have two thoughts about that," Rose admitted to him. "It is either the darkness getting to her or something that involves Natasha."

"Why did you put Natasha's name in their?" Adrian asked, curiously.

"Lissa was fine until she showed up. I think their might be a bigger reason why she went to the academy then she is letting on."

"I think you just looking for an excuse to kick her ass," teased Adrian.

"Maybe," Rose admitted in a small voice.

"I will talk to you later," said Adrian.

"No," said Rose. "Don't you dare go into my dreams, Mr. Dream stalker."

"Fine," he whined. He hung up the phone not a second later.

* * *

**St. Vladimir's Academy**

Adrian hung up the phone with a smile on his face. The reason why he got off of the phone was because they was someone knocking on his bedroom door. He answered the door, reveling a furious Jill.

"Why are you so happy?" She demanded, with her arms crossed.

"I know where Rose is," said Adrian, with a smile on his face.

"Where?"She asked, as her bad mood disappeared. Her jade green eyes sparkled with happiness.

Adrian ran a hand through his short brown hair before answering, "She is somewhere in London, England."

* * *

**Do you think it is wise for Adrian to look for Rose by himself? How will Rose and Sirius deal with Dumbledore revealing his most kept secret? Adrian sure does seem happy to find the general site where Rose is now located? Love to hear your thoughts~Supernaturalkissed.**


	7. Chapter 7- Never anger Rose

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of there respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Updated 6/12/2013**

* * *

**Chapter Seven- Never piss off Rose**

***St. Vladimir's, Guest housing***

Adrian never saw Jill look so happy by just finding out the general place where Rose now might be. He knew that Jill probably wanted to go with him, but he couldn't take her with him as seeing she is still underage, and that would be kidnapping. He could always ask his great-aunt the queen, but he knew that she really didn't like Rose that much for some reason. So that was out of the question.

"Jill," said Adrian, as he walked into the little sitting area in his room.

Jill was sitting on the couch, flipping through a t.v. guide that was in all the guest rooms. Her jade green eyes looked towards him. "Yes, Adrian."

Adrian bent down next to the sofa. He was looking tormented. "I know that you wanted to go with me to find your sister, but you can't as seeing you still underage, and I would be the one to get in trouble."

Jill rolled her jade green eyes, "I think I know that. I would rather you go alone and find her then not finding her at all."

"You're right," he said, with a sigh. "But I want you to do something for me, that's if you can do it."

"What do you need done, Adrian?" Jill questioned.

Adrian reached into his pocket, pulled out a small silver cell phone, that looked brand new. "Here take this cell. It is now registered with my account so you don't need to worry about running out of minutes. I want you to keep this on you always on silent. I want you to call me right away if something unusual happens that involves Lissa and any of that group that Rose used to hang around. I need to know it in every detail. Rose thinks that there is something going on with them, and she wants me to find out."

Jill nodded her head. "I know what you mean. You want me to keep an eye on Lissa and her group to see if something out of the ordinary happens without getting caught by any of them."

"Good," said Adrian, smiling at her. "How good is your compulsion?"

Jill, which was a bit shocked for a moment. "Good, but not as good as a spirit user's. Definitely better than Christians."

"Good," he said. "If they try to take that phone away, I want you to use compulsion on them, as seeing we know that this line will connect me to you without any problems. You might even have to break some rules now and then. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes," said Jill, with a roll of her eyes. "I do break the rules once in awhile. I'm not completely innocent either."

"I know, kid." Adrian told her affectionately. He thought of her as a younger sister. "Promise me you will be careful?"

"Yes," said Jill. "I did learn some things from Rose, that only she and I knows about."

"Good," he said, rubbing his hands on his pant legs. "Now, I need to finish getting ready for my flight. I will be leaving when all of you are in your dorms fast asleep so I don't get caught by Lissa and her gang. Or any other student that might bring up that I went somewhere to Lissa or Tasha."

"Okay," said Jill. "Please be careful while you are out there. Is there a guardian going with you?"

"No," said Adrian. "I don't have a guardian, and it would be too dangerous to bring one in as seeing their might be something else going on. But I hired a friend that I know since I was in diapers to look after you. He is already a guardian here at the academy, so if something happens call me and I will give you his name. His name will be kept a secret so I know that he won't be compromised if someone tries to use compulsion."

"Thank you, Adrian, for looking out for me."

"Jill," said Adrian with a sigh. "I think of you as a little sister. Besides I'm in love with Rose. I had never met someone like her. She drives me crazy in a good and bad way. "

Jill looked at the wrist watch on her wrist. "It's time for me to go. If I don't leave now, I might get caught by the big bad Russian."

"Good luck, Jill."

"I think it should have been me, who needs to wish you luck on your journey."

* * *

***The Ravenclaw tower***

A lot of thing happened since Voldemort was now destroyed. Most of the death-eaters that were now captured, but a lot of people didn't know that Voldemort hid some of his top followers, meaning some death-eaters didn't have the dark mark and seemed like they weren't on any sides. They are only four death-eaters who know about the group of secret men and women, and those four died during the battle of Hogwarts.

Hope Williams, a seventh year Ravenclaw's parents are a member of the secret group called the Black Snake. No one ever though of her parents being high-class death-eaters. Everyone that met her parents liked them a lot, even Harry, the boy who lived. They seemed like outgoing and the take part in a bunch of volunteer services, including donating money to charities in the United Kingdom.

Hope was like her parents. She was always taught by them very well, and believed in everything that they taught. She was a high ranked spy. She even knew how to get past Dumbledore, without him finding out about her. Just how she found out about Sirius Black's long-lost daughter. That was good information to have.

Hope smiled, if she smirked people would think she's nuts. She grabbed a fresh sheet of paper from her stack by the bed. She grabbed her quill and ink pot, and started writing to her parents the good news.

* * *

**The next morning**

***The Burrow***

Rose Hathaway woke up bright and early the next morning. She was still us to the nocturnal schedule that they run at the academy. So she was still kind of tried during the day, and they all understood that. But the one good thing about her switching to the day is the sunshine. She loved going out in the sun and lying around.

Rose quickly got dressed and made her way downstairs. Sirius and her were staying there while he made some repairs at his own house. He told her that he was going to surprise her with a new room.

As soon as Rose walked into the kitchen Molly had her breakfast set on the table. Rose's eyes landed on the eggs, bacon and toast. Her stomach rumbled in agreement.

"Eat up, dear," said Molly. "If you are still hungry later I will make you something more."

"Thanks," said Rose, digging into her breakfast.

After Rose finished her breakfast, her father and his two best friends entered the room, with a paper in each of their hands. They faces showed anger. Molly also noticed this and asked, "What happened?"

Sirius angrily flopped on the seat next to Rose. He threw the newspaper down on the table before saying, "Someone found out about Rose, including what she is half-Moroi."

"What?" Rose demanded, grabbing the newspaper.

Rose quickly scanned the first few paragraphs of the letter. Her brown eyes grew wide. She let out a small growl. She grabbed the paper and made her way outside to the Burrow's backyard where she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Sirius looked at his two best friends and Molly. "I think we should go after her."

"How will we find her?" James questioned.

Molly suddenly had an idea. She walked over her pantry where she hid Sirius' gift, grabbed it and handed it over to him. "Here, open this."

A smile went across his face before suddenly disappearing. "Rose is at Hogwarts."

* * *

***Hogwarts, During Lunch time***

Every student was now eating lunch. The owls started coming through the opened windows of Hogwarts. On each person owl were the today's paper, something new the wizarding world just put out after the war. Which only write nothing but the truth.

All around the five students; Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Draco, was talking about Sirius' newly found daughter. Including the vampire side of her.

Everything went silent as a puff of purple smoke landed in the middle of the hall. The teachers stood up and pointed their wands at the purple smoke. The smoke vanished, revealing a very angry but hot eighteen year old female.

"Dumbledore!" Exclaimed the girl, in her hand held the crumpled up newspaper.

"Rose?" He questioned.

"Why did you decide to spill the secret?" She demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"Give me a break," said Rose. "I know you were the one to spill the secret."

"How do you know that I told your secret?" asked Dumbledore.

"Your face is in the newspaper," said Rose.

"Rose," someone called from behind her. It was her father. "Stop! Don't try to take your anger out on him."

"Fine," she said turning around. "I will when he decides to stop telling the press about other people."

In one move, Rose glared at the old man, wanting to turn his white hair a neon pink. Which happened as soon as she blinked. She turned around and started walking towards the door. She turned her head to the side, "By the way pink is so not your color."


	8. Chapter 8-Learning to Let Go

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of there respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**6/12/2013**

* * *

**Chapter Eight-Learning to Let Go**

***The Burrow***

Rose went back to the Burrow in a puff of purple smoke. She was now pissed. Beyond pissed off at Dumbledore. _That old man should have kept his mouth shut_, Rose thought. He should have never said anything to anyone about her. It wasn't even any of his business to give any information out that is about her, it's not like I'm a student at his school. She wanted to lay low for a while. She didn't know if any of this information would get out in the wrong hands.

Rose angrily stomped her way down to the Burrow's garden. She didn't feel like dealing with the adults pester her about her anger issues. Rose pulled off her light purple jacket and placed it on the ground right next to the tree stump before sitting on the ground. She put her head in her hands and leaned forward. Her life was a mess now.

"Rose," said a voice from behind her. She turned her head to the side to get a good look at the guy. She was now surprised to find out George was standing right next to her, but not close enough to her.

"I thought you were working today?" She questioned him, raising both of her eyebrows.

"No," he said, pausing for a moment. He placed his hands in his pockets, as he leaned against the other end of the tree. "I work when I want to work. That is what's great about owning your own business." He paused for a moment, his blue eyes roaming all over her angry body. "What has you all pissed off?"

"Dumbledore," said Rose, letting out the breath of air that she was holding. "He told the press about what and who I am. Also who I'm related too. Even thou he was told to keep it a secret."

"Aren't you happy that your related to Sirius?" asked George.

"I am happy that I found out that Sirius is my father," Rose told him. "I'm not happy about Dumbledore gave away information about me to the press. Anyone could see that. I wanted to stay in the dark as possible. I don't want any trouble finding me."

"But it seems that trouble seems to find you," said George, with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah," said Rose, taking in a deep breath. "It does, but that doesn't mean I like it. Having to watch everywhere you go just to make sure nobody is going to have a surprise attack me. Although I'm always going to watching my back all the time, and with being in the line of work that I do...but I just wanted a break to live a semi-normal life. I don't know how it feels to go anywhere freely without having to look over my shoulder thinking that the guy behind me is out to kill me. Or the female next to me is going to attack cause I look at her guy in a strange way thinking that I'd seen him before."

"Did you have that happen to you before?" George questioned her. He sat on the ground beside her. "People giving you weird looks."

"Yes," said Rose, looking towards the sky. "It gets really tiring."

"I can't really say how that feels cause I never went through it," said George. "But I know of someone one who did."

"Really?" Rose questioned, looking a bit happier. "How did that person handle all the pressure?"

"I don't know," said George, giving her an honest answer. "Maybe you can ask him when he comes back from Hogwarts later tonight."

Rose groaned, "Was he in their when I stormed into the school?"

"Yes," said George, smirking.

Rose rolled her brown eyes at him. She lightly smacked his arm with the back of her right hand.

* * *

Sirius was now worried about his daughter. He wanted to go after her when she stormed off after returning from Hogwarts, but the women all told him George was taking care of it. He really didn't like that bit of information. Since he wasn't there for his daughter for most of her life he wanted planning on being there for her now, more than he wanted to ever be their for his godson, Harry.

"Do you think he is trying to calm her down?" Sirius asked the room. His hands were in the pockets of his jeans. After returning from the veil, he decided he needed a better wardrobe.

"I think he might be," said Remus, looking at his old friend. "Or he is trying to make her laugh. I don't think she has that much laughter in her life. Especially since she has to take on the darkness from her friend doesn't help her."

"I think she will be fine," said Molly, as she came out of the Burrow's kitchen wiping her wet hands on a dish towel. "She is just probably worked up about Dumbledore breaking his word to her. It seems when it comes to Rose everyone has either broken a promise, lied, or mentally abused her for most of her life. Beside what her old friends did to her recent might still have an effect of her. She will not fully trust anyone as seeing they all do the same things repeatedly."

"I think she will also help out George," said Lilly, as she watched Rose and George laugh together. She was happy that they might help teach other with their problems. "I don't even think he has smiled and laughed like that since Fred's death."

Molly went over to the window, and did some spying on her own. What Lily said was true about Rose and George. She never thought that George would laugh anytime soon. Maybe having Rose here was a good idea. It couldn't hurt anything.

* * *

**St. Vladimir's Academy**

***Jill's dorm room***

Jill Hathaway was enjoying some time with her two best friends, Anna and Claire Roger, who are twin sisters. They, unlike Jill, were both dhampirs. But neither of them cared about what type of species they were.

Anna was shorter than Claire, with light brown hair that went to her shoulders. Claire had longer brown hair with black highlights. Both of them never knew their mother, as seeing she died in childbirth. They live with their grandparents Marie and Charlie Roger, who was a Moroi and a human. None of the other students knew that the twins girls grandfather was a human as seeing their grandparents never really ventured where a lot of Moroi live.

The three of them were sitting in Jill's bedroom getting some homework done for their science class. Anna looked at her sister, then at Jill, "Jill, how are you holding up with your sister leaving the academy?"

Jill sighed, running her left hand through her brown hair. "I hate it. We always told each other everything. She didn't even give me the reason she was leaving. Rose didn't even contact me whatsoever. But there is something else bugging me..."

"What?" Demanded Claire.

"Claire!" Anna exclaimed. Anna knew that her twin didn't really like Rose that much. In fact, Claire hated Rose with a passion. "Don't snap at Jill."

"Sorry, Jill," said Claire, looking remorseful.

"So what were you about to say, Jill," said Anna.

Jill's jade green eyes looked at the picture, which was on her dresser, of her and her sister when they were younger. "All of Roses' friends turned their backs on her. I mean Vasilisa, who has been Roses' friend since the age of four, start to spread rumours about Rose being a blood whore to anyone who would listen. Even her friends, who are dhampirs also are turning their back on her. Besides I don't think that Rose left to become a belly dancer. She hates Belly dancing with a passion."

Anna got off Jill's bed, and moved towards Jill's dresser, where Jill was standing in front of her most recent picture of her and her sister. She placed her hand on Jill's arm, since she couldn't reach her friends shoulders.

"I think that they are upset that Rose left them without any word," said Anna. "They might just be taking out their anger on her, even though she isn't at the academy."

"Maybe they just seen the light on the real Rose Hathaway," said Claire, sarcastically.

Jill turned around, dropping the picture roughly on the dresser, "Claire, why the hell do you hate my sister so much? I want the truth!"

Claire sighed, she noticed her twin giving her the evil eye. "When Rose left you the first time I remember how you went into depression. Thinking that you were the reason Rose left you all alone at the academy. You never really smiled anymore. You weren't yourself. I hated her for doing that to you!"

Jill forgot about what she went through when her sister left with Lissa. She didn't want to have that happen again to her, but although she was a lot older and stronger than she was before.

"Claire, I will not let that happen to me again," said Jill, sounding stronger. "The reason I was like that the first time was because I thought the reason she left was because of me, but I know that wasn't the truth now. I was being selfish. I now know that there's another reason Rose left this time, and I will be the one to find out. I have a feeling that is something dangerous on the horizon."

Claire's expression softened, "Sorry Jill, for taking my anger out on Rose on you."

"Thanks Claire," said Jill, smiling a bit at the end.

"Do you really believe something is going on that involves Rose?" asked Anna.

"Yes," said Jill, not trying to give that much information to her friends. Its going to become her battle.

Anna and Claire shared a look with each other. They both planned on becoming Jill's guardian where they graduate, even though Jill is against the idea of having any guardian whatsoever. The twins also knew that Jill's feeling were something to never ignore.

"We want in," said Anna.

"You're not going to do this all on your own," said Claire. "Especially if it is going to become dangerous."

"Fine," said Jill, rubbing her forehead. She knew that Adrian was not going to like that she was getting her two friends involved in this mess. "But you both have to promise not to say anything to anyone about what we talk in here?"

"We promise," said the twins at the same time.

"Have you notice Guardian Belikov acting any differently?" questioned Jill, casually.

"Yes," said Anna. "He started going out with that woman with the scared face."

"I thought he was gay," said Claire. "He has been here for a while and he never went out with anyone."

Jill scowled, "From what Adrian..."

Anna squealed, "The one that is in love with your sister?"

"Yes," said Jill, with a roll of her eyes. "The very same guy, told me that Rose and Dimitri were secretly going out. Then Rose must have found Dimitri and Tasha together in a compromising position."

Anna had a confused look on her face, "I think if Rose would have found them in that place, I think she would have beat the crap out of them both."

A sudden knock on Jill's door, had all the girls gone quite. Jill put her finger up to her lips in a stay quiet sort of thing. Jill got up from her bed and went to answer the door. behind the door was a middle-aged woman with long red hair was in a messy bun, which didn't even looked like it was brushed in several days. Her brown eyes were dull, as if the happiness was sucked out of them. She was wearing tan sweatpants with an oversized purple shirt. "Mom?" asked Jill.

* * *

***Hogwarts***

***Head master's office***

Dumbledore was very shocked. He didn't give anyone any information out about Rose. Well, that didn't include the five students he told earlier, but they would never had said anything to the press about the girl.

Dumbledore knew that he was in deep shit with Rose. She seemed like a girl who either had soul mates or mortal enemies. Beside she was even powerful to change his hair pink without even using a wand or a spell.

In his office was Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Severus, and Minnie. They were all sitting around his desk think of could possible think of telling the press.

"She's powerful," commented Severus. "Now I could see why everyone thought it would be a good idea for her to stay hidden."

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "I just want to know who told the press."

"None of us did, sir," said Harry, referring to him and his fellow friends. They were all wondering about Rose that night to go and spread some gossip.

"I didn't," said Draco. "In fact, I wasn't even at the school last night. But know I know why Sirius needing help with keeping all the guys away from Rose. The Slytherins were watching her every move in the café. I fear that maybe more than one of them is going to try to get with her."

"But then who gave word about Rose being Sirius' daughter?" questioned Albus.

"Unless there is a bug in the castle," Hermione said, darkly.

Every one's head turned towards hers. "A bug. It is a possibility, but we were in my office," said Albus. "That would take some very powerful magic."

"I think it might have been one of the students," said Severus.

"Or a teacher," added Ron.

"Keep an eye out on all the students," said Albus. "I think there's something going on."

* * *

***The Burrow***

Sirius told the other about Roses' birthday that recently passed. With all of them just meeting Rose just several days ago, they just decided to have a simple diner at the burrow with cake and presents.

The students from Hogwarts were also coming here there for the first time to meet Rose in person.

"Rose," said Sirius, as he walked over to his daughter, who was talking to Tonks. "There is some people who I would like you to meet."

"Okay," said Rose, getting up from the chair she was sharing with her newly found cousin.

They walked into the house where there was several teenage around her age. There were three female and three men. "This is Harry, my godson," said Sirius. "Then Ron and Ginny Weasley the youngest of Molly and Arthur's children. Then there is Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, who is my cousins' son."

"Hi," said Rose.

In the next second Albus Dumbledore was right behind her. "Rose," he said to the young woman who jumped. "I need to tell you that I didn't say anything to the press. I think someone might have listened into our conversation."

"Thanks for telling me," responded Rose. "Sorry for giving you pink hair."

"It's alright," said Albus. "I had worse things done."


End file.
